


Custode della bellezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Dolls, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, change Pov
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura è per Sasori la marionetta perfetta.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:NARUTO	Sakura Haruno/Sasori	Eterna giovinezzaSakura POV.





	1. Chapter 1

Custode della bellezza

 

Mi sono svegliata stamattina…

Ho almeno credo di averlo fatto, perché il mio corpo ha deciso di non rispondermi. Ero vestita, ma questo non mi ha sorpreso, ieri notte mi sono addormentata con questi pantaloncini, la giacchetta aperta e il reggiseno nero a fascia. Sono stata assalita da una sensazione di disagio, mentre ancora adesso non riesco ad alzarmi in piedi.

Sono qui, appoggiata all’angolo della parete, le gambe aperte, i piedi nudi, e non riesco a reagire.  Niente di me si muove, persino le lacrime rimangono agli angoli degli occhi, non riuscendo mai a raggiungere le mie guance. Non so nemmeno perché voglio piangere, mi sento strana, come se qualcosa in me avesse sovvertito l’ordine naturale.

Sono cosciente, ma è come se fossi scivolata al di fuori di me. Sono diventata come una bambola… Dovrei ricordare perché sono finita in questo modo? Eppure, ieri notte, mi sembrava di essere semplicemente andata a letto, come sempre.

Possibile che nessuno qui al villaggio della foglia, nemmeno ‘sensei’ Kakashi, si sia accorto della mia situazione? Forse non si è ancora ripreso, magari neanche io.

Potrebbe essere angoscia o dolore quello che m’impedisce di andare avanti, come di accettare che la nonna di Chio se ne sia andata. Mi sento un po’ morire.

Posso sentire la fresca brezza di Konoha sferzare la mia pelle, scivolando dalla mia finestra aperta, ed un brivido mi percorre la schiena.

Un’ombra, l’ho vista, si è introdotta in casa mia. O forse era già qui? Ho il capo abbastanza reclinato da essermi accorta di quel movimento sfuggente vicino al mio letto.

Cosa diavolo sto facendo? Perché non attacco, non reagisco e non riesco nemmeno a gridare aiuto?!

Sforzo i miei occhi, fissi a guardare sempre nello stesso punto, come quelli di vetro di una bambola, a seguire quel corpo nell’oscurità. Si mette vicino alla luce che entra dalla finestra e riconosco il suo viso.

Non è possibile! Uno dei nemici sconfitti dell’Akatsuki!

Una settimana che rivedo proprio questo viso, nei miei sogni, appartenente a qualcuno col cuore di ghiaccio e ben poco ancora di umano. Il vento soffia tra i suoi capelli color bronzo e anche, se riuscissi a reagire, i miei occhi sarebbero ipnotizzati da quel movimento. Invece di avere paura, vorrei affondare le mani in quel mare rosso, come un deserto sterminato.

Lui è lì e sorride: Sasori, il burattinaio.

Mi raggiunge con una velocità tale che non riesco a seguirne i movimenti in queste condizioni, all’improvviso è già in ginocchio al mio fianco. Indossa solo una tunica nera con cappuccio, che lascia vedere il suo corpo da burattino nella sua quasi totalità.

Fa scivolare la sua mano disumana, ma morbida, sul lato della mia mascella, e preme le mie labbra tremanti. Prima che me ne accorga, l'altra sua mano omicida scivola oltre la mia schiena, andando a stringere intorno alla mia vita.

"Non volevo svegliarti, Sakura. Non ti senti meglio adesso che fai parte di un’opera d’arte?” mi chiede. Le sue labbra scivolano fino al mio orecchio, mentre si rivolge a me.

"È passato un po' di tempo. Ti sono mancato?". Ora capisco perché il mio corpo è rigido come se fossi uno dei suoi manichini. Non sono ancora diventata di legno, ma deve aver usato qualche droga o qualcosa del genere per ridurmi in questo stato.

Vorrei gridare, ma la mia bocca non si muove, rimanendo appena socchiusa, il tanto per permettermi di respirare al meglio. I miei organi vitali funzionano, ma non le mie reazioni perché potendo rabbrividirei, mentre la sua mano continua ad accarezzarmi il viso.

Mi guarda, come se riuscisse a leggere nel mio viso inespressivo o nei miei occhi vitrei qualcosa che solo mentalmente riesco a esprimere.

"Sono contento di vedere che ho lasciato una traccia forte tra i tuoi ricordi" mi dice. Come fa ad essere vivo? Anche se viste le sue condizioni non so se si possa parlare di vita.

Le sue mani di legno mi toccano intimamente, ma non sembra mi stia palpeggiando, è come se fossi eterea ai suoi occhi.

Rimane sporto verso di me e mi sento per lui una regina o una dea, nonostante sia in situazione di svantaggio. Ha il dono di riverirmi pur mantenendo il dominio.

“Ti chiedo come faccio ad essere vivo, vero? Vuoi che ti provi di essere vero?” mi domanda con tono canzonatorio. Sì, voglio saperlo, non capisco cosa sta succedendo, voglio sentire se è vero.

Avvicina il suo viso al mio e preme le sue labbra minacciose, ma morbide, contro le mie.

Il movimento non è aggressivo come mi aspettavo, ma gentile e appassionato. La sua lingua scivola nella mia bocca e continua a muoversi fino a che il mio respiro non cambia, a quel punto si stanca e lo ripete diverse volte.

Un fulmine mi attraversa la mente. Qualsiasi cosa mi abbia fatto, ora, ogni volta che mi tocca, è come se mi attraversasse una folgore di passione. Il desiderio che provo verso di lui diventa sempre più forte.

Mi solleva tra le sue braccia, adagiandomi contro il suo petto. Mi stringe i polsi, i suoi baci si fanno più invasivi, non violenti, ma passionali. Sento freddo e caldo insieme, i pensieri si confondono, respiro a fatica, mentre quel bruciore s’insinua nel mio intimo. Sono prigioniera in un turbine di ghiaccio e fuoco.

Mi bacia ancora e quando comincio ad avere bisogno di quel contatto, si separa da me con violenza, è come se strappasse le sue labbra dalle mie, deteriorandomi l’anima. Riporta la sua bocca vicino al mio orecchio.

"Vedi, sono vivo, ma non certo grazie a te, naturalmente".

Vorrei rispondere, protestare, ma non posso... mi sembra quasi di non ricordare nemmeno il mio nome. Le lacrime sono finalmente straripate dai miei occhi, come un traboccante fiume in piena.

Preme le sue labbra sulla mia guancia, ora umida e mi avvolge le mani intorno al collo.

“Non volevo lasciarti andare, non avrei mai voluto perderti. Entrambi abbiamo provato un vuoto quando abbiamo capito cosa potevamo essere l’uno per l’altra.

Uccidimi anche mille volte, ma sei il motivo per cui non posso davvero morire.

Sakura… L’unica parte umana rimasta in me è proprio il cuore e si è innamorato di te” mi si dichiara. Mi sento come se il mio battito si fosse fermato.

Lui si alza, tenendomi sempre in braccio e chiudo gli occhi quando balza fuori. Portandomi lontano dal mio appartamento, dal mio villaggio, percorrendo la foresta.

Riesce ad essere un’ombra ed io, in queste condizioni, non sono certo un peso per lui.

Immobile, per nulla riscaldata dal suo corpo di legno, mi ritrovo con le palpebre pesanti fin troppo velocemente. Man mano che mi appisolo sento finalmente un tepore, dovuto allo stare nella stessa posizione da troppo tempo.

Perdo di vista il tragitto e mi addormento, sperando di svegliarmi scoprendo che è stato tutto un brutto sogno. O forse no, perché nessuno mi ha mai rivolto parole come quelle.

Io, il fiore brutto del mio villaggio, la ragazza derisa da Sasuke, mal corteggiata da Uzumaki e presto dimenticata anche da lui, monotona e dalla fronte mastodontica, ho ricevuto in dono una dichiarazione mozzafiato.

Ho sempre desiderato soltanto di essere amata.

Oh, lo sento, lui è il mio principe oscuro.

Quando mi sveglio vengo immobilizzata dal terrore. Avverto il mio spirito ghiacciato dall’angoscia, mentre l’ansia mi gonfia il cuore.

Dal tetto penzolano innumerevoli gambe di legno di manichini. No, non è un vero tetto, si tratta della nuda roccia di una caverna.

Sono in trappola. Non posso far altro che aggrapparmi a due occhi gentile, che sembrano aver sofferto fin troppo finora.

Sasori è lì, accanto a me. Mi ha confessato che mi ama. Ora mi chiedo come sia possibile, è un burattino in fondo. Come fa ad amarmi comunque?

Mi chiedo se, potendo correre, scapperei da lui. No, sono debole alle sue lusinghe e lo sa.

Non posso sfuggire alla sua presa mentale e psicologica prima che fisica.

"Sakura, ho bisogno che tu capisca. Non posso tornare all'Akatsuki, ai loro occhi sono un fallimento, non voglio neanche tornare indietro.

Ho creato un rifugio, una nuova casa. Sono un gatto randagio, sperduto. Mi hanno reso un barbaro, ma se tu sei al mio fianco, la tua sola presenza può cambiarmi” mi dice, seduto a così poco da me.

Posso davvero aiutarlo? Lo vorrei così tanto. Soltanto che se al villaggio lo scoprissero, Tsunade sarebbe la prima ad ucciderlo o a farlo imprigionare in attesa della pena di morte.

Sotto la sua patina fatata, il villaggio nasconde l’animo di un vero mostro sanguinario. In fondo noi, loro, non siamo molto diversi. Tutte queste guerre sono nate dal dolore e la disperazione.

La sua mano scivola sulla mia e, nonostante faccia freddo e l’oscurità regni sovrana se non per qualche candela, quel solo tocco mi rassicura. Non sarà umano, ma è vero, tangibile. Ora so che mi basta.

Non avere pensieri, non dover reagire, lasciarmi andare nell’apatia mi sembra quasi una salvezza.

Prima che me ne accorga, non mi sembra neanche più così sbagliato che lui si stia spogliando. I miei pensieri sembrano una catena che conduce a un’unica direzione.

Sono creta nelle mani di un’artista e mi sembra addirittura giusto quando libera anche il mio corpo dall’affanno dei vestiti. La mia pelle non è mai sembrata così bella e liscia, quasi lucente. Mi rende bella, come non sono mai stata. Per la prima volta mi piaccio.

Mi bacia la fronte e mi sussurra meraviglie sui miei occhi color smeraldo, sento il cuore colmo di gratitudine, oltre che di desiderio.

Forse non volevo ammettere a me stessa che tutto questo sembra sinistramente i sogni che ho fatto da quando l’ho conosciuto. Desideravo mi legasse, mi guidasse. Forse anche questo è solo un desiderio e presto dovrò svegliarmi e raggiungere Naruto per una nuova missione.

Sento il sangue che pompa bollente nelle mie vene mentre mi accarezza i seni. Ai suoi occhi sono stupendi, a me sono sembrati sempre ridicolmente piccoli rispetto a quelli delle mie amiche. Avverto la lussuria travolgermi.

Non ha bisogno di legarmi per farmi sentire stretta. Le sue mani solitarie mi serrano direttamente l’anima. Nel buio vedo i suoi occhi meravigliosi posarsi su di me. Il mio cuore batte, la follia si è impossessata di me.

Sento anche il suo cuore battere. Non ha bisogno di fingere di respirare per sentirlo vivo. L’unica reazione del mio corpo e quella di dilatare a fatica i glutei, spinta da un impulso atavico, degno di quello di una bestia della notte.

Non ha bisogno di un corpo per tenermi a caldo di notte, gli basta possedermi. Oh, nei suoi occhi leggo una lussuria pari a quella di un vampiro davanti al sangue della sua vittima e questo mi eccita.

“Il chakra è vita, lo si spreca in movimento, quando può essere come linfa e mantenerti giovane più a lungo. Se attendi e ti lasci cullare, la tua bellezza durerà di più” mi dice, mentre mi penetra con due dita.

Mi sorprende come nonostante l’intorpidimento delle mie membra, queste sensazioni arrivino tutte. Mi sento eccitata, ansante, direi umida.

“Ti terrò qui, con me, custodendo la tua eterna giovinezza”.

Quando mi prende il mio unico rammarico è di non poter gridare il mio piacere, ma lui lo fa per entrambi. Sì, le nostre anime sono connesse, lui sa quello che provo.

Voglio essere l’opera d’arte eterna di un’artista immortale.

 


	2. La fanciulla nella teca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> NARUTO Sakura Haruno/Sasori Crudele è la tua bellezza

La fanciulla nella teca

Sasori accarezzò il viso di Sakura, scese lungo la sua guancia fino al collo, seguendo le curve del suo viso.

< La droga che le ho dato la tiene calma, mi permette di parlare direttamente al suo animo.

Voglio averla qui, con me, lontana dal mondo per altri cento, mille secoli. Voglio poter custodire il suo essere un’opera d’arte >.

Girava intorno al corpo nudo di Sakura, adagiata in una teca. La giovane poteva respirare, aveva il capo lasciato libero, ma il resto era circondato da vetro, anche se adagiato su cuscini. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo sembravano vetro e i suoi capelli rosa creavano un’aureola intorno al suo viso statico.

Sasori le osservò le minute corolle dei seni e avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre, infilò la mano nei pantaloni ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi per trovare refrigerio. Vampate di calore lo facevano ansimare, nonostante il suo corpo fosse di legno, il chakra gli permetteva di provare emozioni da uomo.

Strinse il proprio membro facendo flettere le giunture delle proprie dita ed iniziò a sfregare abbastanza velocemente da riscaldare il legno.

< Qualcosa di vivo non avrebbe dovuto arrogarsi una simile perfezione. Sì, umana, crudele è la tua bellezza. Non avrei potuta ricrearla. Renderla immortale è stato l’unico modo che ho avuto per sfiorarla, mi è impossibile anche in tutta la vita darle giustizia con le mie creazioni.

La bambola suprema, che terrò al sicuro da altri peccati, da un altro giorno di energie sperperate > pensava, stringendo il proprio membro spasmodicamente.

Le candele creavano dei giochi di ombre sulle gambe di legno che penzolavano dal soffitto, i manichini creavano una selva di cascasse, ondeggiavano dalla roccia della caverna.

Sasori guardava i fianchi sottili di Sakura e gemeva, raggiungeva apici di piacere soffermandosi sulle labbra di lei, rischiò di cadere in ginocchio concedendosi il lusso di fissare il suo inguine, che aveva rasato. Si appoggiò contro la parete, ansante.

Nell’oscurità si vedeva brillare la sua rete di fili, mentre le luci delle candele andavano via via attenuandosi.

Sasori scivolò lentamente sul pavimento, allontanando la mano da sé, stanco, ma ancora guardando la figura di Sakura. Rimase lì, respirando appena, fissandola religiosamente, fino a che tutte le candele non si furono spente.


End file.
